villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tiro
Tiro and Pujo are two dimwitted, devil-looking puppets who took an almost instant disliking to Finado and Moribunda upon first meeting them and have acted as their rivals ever since. Acting as supporting antagonists in La Leyenda de la Llorona, minor villains (later anti-hero) in Las Momias de Guanajuato and recurring antagonists in Legend Quest who only had two minor appearances throughout Season 1, have a larger role in Masters of Myth as part of Marcella's Team. Specifically, as the counterparts to Finado and Moribunda. Tiro was voiced by Andrés Couturier, and Pujo was voiced by Humberto Sorlozano. Description The puppets were animated on Puppet Island during the events of La Leyenda de la Llorona. They were among an army of puppets and were a personality seemingly distinct from their fellow puppets. While just as cruel and heinous, they were considerably more mischievous and acted more on their own volition. They had a strong, one sided rivalry with Finado and Moribunda. History La Leyenda de la Llorona They came alive by the magical breath of Pecas, being the two only ones excluded with the purpose of ending Don Andrés. The two, as united brothers that they are, plotted an idea to win the favor of their leader, setting their sights with the Sugar Skulls that were an impediment to the other dolls. Using a rock tied to a rope, they waited patiently until they positioned themselves in the trap, the result of which ended up crushing the rag impies. Hours later Alebrije and Don Andrés having destroyed the Haunted House with Pecas inside, their reign of evil would have collapsed, however there were still two little devils who would be following Finado and Moribunda, taking them captive in a rope with their feet tied to a tree. Celebrating, they danced their victory, but that happiness would not last long since the tree collapsed on top of them, their nemesis escaping from their hands. At the end of the movie the ship sails to Guanajuato and unexpectedly The Diablitos would travel with them, holding on to a rope and throwing a brick at the screen. La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato TV series In Episode 1, the puppets were knocked away by a wayward ball during Leo's Legball game. In Episode 9, they tried whacking the Sugar Skulls like piñatas, only to knock each other out and wind up tied to a rock while the Sugar Skulls were saving the four core members of Team Legend. They finally take revenge in episode 10, ambushing the Skulls Siblings on the flying ship like stowaways, but they were captured on a rope and thrown by the plank. The second season sees the puppets as part of Marcella's Team Legend. Despite their rivalry with the Sugar Skulls, their willingness to aid them in the fight against Upton and Coyolxāuhqui proves that they have indeed gone straight. Las Leyendas: Pergamino Mágico The two act as the main enemies in this mobile game, preventing Finado and Moribunda from recovering the missing parts of the scroll, distributed in different eras of time. Gallery 426C9C45-35EE-496B-BDF2-03C08F487E2D.png 1C62115D-EBC8-4B02-A7DC-C7BE9C40C4A9.png Navigation Category:Possessed Objects Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Rivals Category:Fragmental Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Cowards Category:Trickster Category:Brutes Category:Weaklings Category:Teams Category:Siblings Category:Stalkers Category:Demon Category:Mute Category:Evil Creation Category:Servant of Hero Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Social Darwinists Category:Scapegoat Category:Mischievous Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Nemesis Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Charismatic